utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Taiko Tsukikage
|- | colspan="6"| Namesake: Taiko (タイコ): Taiko; a mix of the creator's nickname and "neko" Tsukikage '''(月影): Moon/Moonlight/Moonbeam |- | colspan="6"|Type: '''UTAUloid/EHKOloid (#01) Model: New Moon |- | style="text-align:center;"|Gender |'Female' | style="text-align:center;"|Voice Range |'E1~B4' | style="text-align:center;"|Related Characters |'None' |- | style="text-align:center;"|Age |'*Unknown*' | style="text-align:center;"|Genre |'Any' | style="text-align:center;"|Homepage |'None' |- | style="text-align:center;"|Weight |'130 lbs (58.967 kg)' | style="text-align:center;"|Character Item |'Mint' | style="text-align:center;"|Creator |'Nyehko' |- | style="text-align:center;"|Height |'5'11" ft. (180.34 cm)' | style="text-align:center;"|Voice Source |'Nyehko/OddKat' | style="text-align:center;"|Picture Link List |deviantART |- | style="text-align:center;"|Birthday |'November 16, 2014' | style="text-align:center;"|Likes |'Night time, sleeping, cats, the moon, strange objects, pranks, Taiko drums (ego much?)' | style="text-align:center;"|Media List |YouTube |- | style="text-align:center;"|Release Date |''Act 1.1: ''November 22, 2014 Act 1.2: Not released yet (Almost Complete!) | style="text-align:center;"|Dislikes |'Dogs, seeing people get treated unfairly (Unless it's for the sake of a good prank), getting treated unfairly herself' | style="text-align:center;"|Demo Songs | Act 1.1: Kagerou Daze Act 1.2: Cat Food |- | colspan="6" | Personality: What would be considered, "eccentric" is a very happy person and will do anything to make others happy also. Is very hot-headed and has a quick and fiery temper that can easily be triggered. Has the many tendencies of a cat, such as sleeping on a table when there's a bed about five feet away. Loves to laugh and will play cruel jokes on others at times. Is a hoarder and loves to collect strange things that interest her, no matter how useless. Is very secretive and mysterious and will not let much be known about her unless the person that is to know is a very close friend. |} Supplemental Information Model New Moon: Hair: Long, black and fluffy hair that goes down to her hip. Headgear: '''A pair of cat ears (if that counts) '''Eye color: Red Earphones: None Dress/Outfit: Teal dress with no right sleeve that goes a bit past her hip; has red audio spectrum on it. Black shorts, a red fingerless glove that goes up to her elbow on her right hand, a short blue glove with red fingers on her left hand. White cat paw shoes/boots that go past her knees. Red scarf that is wrapped around her waist. Model Waning Crescent Headgear: '''A pair of cat ears (if that counts) '''Eye color: Red Earphones: None Dress/Outfit: -To be edited- ''Taikou Tsukikage (Genderbend) -To be edited- Trivia - Loves scarves! :3 - Natural loner, may crash at someones house, but will refuse to stay if asked. - May be intinidating, but is actually very friendly - Doesn't talk much, but when prompted, she can go on for hours - Taikou is actually sensible enough to wear his scarf around his neck 'Voice Configuration' '太鼓月影 CV Act 1.1/Version 1.1''' - Simple Japanese and can sing both hirigana and romaji USTs. ='' Released'' 太鼓月影 CV Act 1.2/Version 1.2 - A better voice, better pronunciation and oto = Finished, needs some polishing 太鼓月影 VCV Act 1.1/ Version 1.1 - Consonant Vowel Consonant, more capable of singing smoothly. = Planned 太鼓月影 STAR - English = Planned 太鼓月影 Eclipse Append - A deeper and more powerful voice. = Planned 太鼓月影 Moonbeam Append - A lighter and higher pitched voice = Planned Flags: Y0H0B0C99P99 Usage Clause If used, please give a link to the work. DO NOT CLAIM AS YOUR OWN No NSFW (Not Safe For Work)/R-18 projects without my specific permission. Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Nekomimi